Escápate conmigo
by Vainillablue
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma se fugan al espacio y viven varias aventuras. Bulma descubre travesuras del joven Principe, quien de vergüenzas sabe mucho.
1. Preview

NA/ Crossover con el diario del príncipe y el diario de la princesa.

Nuestros protagonistas comienzan a sentir atracción entre ellos. Ella está completamente enamorada y El apenas puede creer qué han roto su coraza.

Para Vegeta se trata de una oportunidad para controlar su poder, pues se dió cuenta de que la presencia de Bulma le ayuda a no despilfarrar su energía y cada que comparten la cama se vuelve un reto mental y de control. El no quiere dañarla y ella se vuelve más loca de pasión cada día.

El príncipe por mucho que disfruta la tierra, siente nostalgia por sus conquistas en el espacio, aún sigue siendo malvado. Únicamente demuestra sus sentimientos a la humana que se clavó en su corazón.

Por su parte, ella tiene dudas de lo que sucederá cuando sus amigos se enteren de que se ha enamorado del archienemigo de su mejor amigo, un príncipe maquiavélico que ha cautivado su corazón.

Ambos han iniciado una relación en parte simbiótica, pues Vegeta cree que la necesita para ser más fuerte y Bulma da todo lo que tiene para hacerlo feliz.

Bulma siente que en cualquier momento la descubrirán y no quiere dar explicaciones. Además piensa que si suelta la lengua, Vegeta podría huir de ella y perdería su confianza.

Después de comezar su bizarro noviazgo, Vegeta le propone fugarse al espacio. Para el sería experimentar ambientes adversos y mejorar sus técnicas, al mismo tiempo que tiene a su humana cerca.

Bulma acepta feliz, pues no corre riesgo de ser descubierta con su relación, podría conocer a fondo al dueño de sus pensamientos y con su carácter aventurero es una idea irresistible.


	2. Vamos a fugarnos

Estaban los dos en la tienda de acampar, el aún conservaba su súper saiyan, ella aún dormía. El sol comenzaba a asomar y el cielo se tornaba con destellos azules, naranjas y morados.

Comenzaron a cantar las aves y aunque el clima era frío, su ki los mantenía en un ambiente cálido. Apenas podía creerlo, se había roto esa coraza de frialdad, maldad, rudeza y se encontraba prendido a la humana de cabello azul. Su cuerpo desnudo y delicado le causaba mucha calma.

Ella despertó minutos después, abrazada a él. Sus ojos se alegraban de ver que no había sido un sueño y compartía un momento con su ahora novio.

-Buenos días, novio- le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo que el Saiyan respondió ruborizado. -buenos días mujer-. Ella soltó una risita traviesa, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

El príncipe hizo lo mismo, salió de la tienda y apagó su súper saiyan, se estiró como todas las mañanas y preguntó por el desayuno. Bulma le dijo que fueran a su casa, seguro su madre ya los esperaba con grandes cantidades de comida.

Bulma compactó todo en una cápsula y Vegeta la tomó de la cintura. La recién formada pareja voló hasta la corporación, donde efectivamente la Sra. Pachy tenía listo un gran desayuno. Ella conoce perfectamente a su hija y aunque tiene la fachada de ser muy loca y laxa, en realidad tiene la intuición de cualquier madre. Sabía lo que sucedía con ese par de tórtolos.

Ambos llegaron a la corporación y se sentaron a desayunar, ella comenzó a comer sus pequeñas cantidades de vegetales y jugó verde. El por su parte engullía todo lo que veía, no importaba que fuera siempre y cuando saciara su hambre.

-Que glotón eres, comes igual que Goku- comentó Bulma sin dejar de masticar sus vegetales.

-tu comes como conejo, no importa lo que te cuides, serás gorda cuando estés vieja- se burló y siguió comiendo.

-Yo no seré gorda, tu con lo que comes, te imagino calvo y panzón- respondió la mujer algo indignada.

-Los saiyan no engordamos, y envejecemos muy lento, no perderé el cabello pronto. Tu si te arrugarás en un par de años, es más ya tienes patas de gallo- a lo que Bulma contraatacó con un golpe en el hombro de su nuevo novio.

-Claro que no, yo soy joven y hermosa y no tengo arrugas- contestó gritando, mientras Vegeta soltaba una risa burlona.

-Como quieras- se levantó y se fue a tomar un baño. Bulma se quedó con su madre, se miraron una a la otra y rieron un rato.

Bulma subió a su cuarto, tenía ganas de tomar un baño caliente y descansar un rato. Había tenido mucho esfuerzo físico la noche anterior y merecía relajar los músculos. Al entrar a su baño se encontró con un saiyan en su bañera.

-Que demonios haces aquí?- gritó la mujer con molestia en su rostro, su baño era su lugar de meditación. El príncipe sonrió -pues que parece que hago, no seas tonta, entras o que?-.

Bulma se sonrojó y lo miró de manera traviesa, es un verdadero pilluelo. Se sacó la ropa y entró a la bañera con su amado.

Ambos se besaron, disfrutaban de las burbujas, no podían faltar las caricias y gemidos de vez en cuando. Trataban de controlarse pues no estaban solos en la casa. A pesar de ser muy amplia siempre podrían ser descubiertos y era algo que aún querían ocultar.

-Sabes, no me gusta ocultar lo nuestro a mis padres, creo que deberíamos ser más abiertos con ellos, no son tontos y lo van a notar tarde o temprano- comentó Bulma con un aire de preocupación.

-No- contestó de manera contundente y sin dar espacio a la negociación.

Ella lo miró con un aire de tristeza pero aceptando lo que su hombre pedía.

-Así es más divertido-. Vegeta le dedicó una mirada traviesa y comenzó a besarle en cuello, bajó por su brazo hasta que terminó con un beso tierno y corto en su mano.

Salieron del baño, el se secó y salió tranquilo de la recámara de Bulma. Se fue a vestir a su cuarto en lo que Bulma pensó que era un sin vergüenza, no quería que supieran que tenía una relación con ella pero salía desnudo de su cuarto sin tantita pena.

Ella se comenzó a arreglar, estaba concentrada en su maquillaje cuando entró Vegeta sin tocar. El susto causó que se le fuera de lado el labial. Tenía una raya roja marcada en la mejilla.

-Eres un bruto, no debes entrar sin tocar antes la puerta- gritó ella enfadada.

-Pareces payaso, alístate mujer, vamos a fugarnos-. Sonrió maliciosamente. Quería llevar a su mujer a viajar por el espacio, necesitaba otro tipo de entrenamiento y era el momento perfecto.

-A fugarnos? Pero, por qué? Para que?- Bulma se quedó incrédula, su corazón latió rápido, no sabía que contestar. Si. Duda era una romántica propuesta del príncipe saiyan.

-Vienes o me voy solo?- sentenció Vegeta, pues era su forma de invitarla a una cita intergaláctica.

La mujer sonrió, corrió a abrazarlo y le indicó que salieran de inmediato.

-A donde iremos? A paris? A Nueva York? Al Sahara?- dijo emocionada.

-Al espacio- guiñó su ojo, -pero primero quítate esa máscara de payaso, te espero en la nave-. Salió con aires triunfantes a esperar a su mujer.

Ya en su nave programó el rumbo al Planeta Yardrat, pues ahí es donde había estado Kakarot después de vencer a Freezer en Namek.

Llegó Bulma con un montón de cápsulas, le dio un gran beso y salieron al espacio.

-A donde iremos?- preguntó Bulma inquieta.

\- Es una sorpresa- contestó el príncipe mientras pilotaba el despegue.

Ya en ruta, dejó los controles de la nave y se disponía a comer, preparó ramen instantáneo y miraba a su mujer peleando por caminar.

-Apaga la gravedad idiota- gritó la Mujer furiosa.

Vegeta soltó a reír y apagó el dispositivo. La costumbre le ganó. - Eres una debilucha, tienes que ser más fuerte para aguantar todo lo que te puedo hacer.- la miró con lujuria y se relamió los labios.

-Estoy en excelente forma, tu eres un loco, todos los saiyan están locos.- mientras se limpiaba el sudor y se disponía a comer algo.

Se miraron un momento y Vegeta le arrancó la ropa de un movimiento. - Aquí si puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, ya nadie nos escucha- la devoraba a besos mientras ella gemía de placer, de manera descarada hasta que se encendió el comunicador.

Era Pachy, -Bulma, hija estás con el joven y apuesto Vegeta?- La pareja fue descubierta en plena acción, en medio del espacio, se subieron los colores al rostro y Bulma gritó - Si estoy con él, puedes dejarnos tranquilos?-.

Pachy contestó- Ay que lindos se fugaron los tórtolos, solo tengan cuidado y no olviden usar condón, bueno si no quieren no, me encantaría tener un nieto.- Bulma no pudiendo soportar más gritó nuevamente -mamá, puedes dejarnos tranquilos?- Pachy soltó unas risitas y se despidió.

-Cómo se apaga esa cosa del demonio?- preguntó Vegeta.

-No se puede, la activé desde tierra porque a alguien se le olvidó llamar la última vez.- contestó Bulma cruzando los brazos.

-los humanos son raros, continuamos en lo que nos quedamos?- la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hacia su cuerpo. Hicieron el amor una y otra vez hasta que Bulma quedó tan exhausta que no podía abrir los ojos.

Vegeta revisó la navegación y estaba dispuesto a aprender las técnicas especiales de los Yardartianos. Sin embargo entraron en una lluvia de material espacial y tuvo que pilotar en manual la nave, fueron golpeados por los restos de una nave antigua y fallaron los controles.

Bulma se encontraba dormida así que Vegeta guió el rumbo hacia el planeta pacifico más cercano que encontrara.

Perdían los motores y no podía ubicar nada cerca y decidió hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. El conocía bien el lugar, no estaba en sus planes pero era eso o perderse en el espacio.

Del golpe del aterrizaje despertó Bulma, se sorprendió y preguntó en donde estaban. El le miró a los ojos con semblante serio.

-En el manicomnio, wonderland-


	3. Wonderland

NA/ Me encanta el soundtrack de Alice, es una de mis películas favoritas y el libro lo adoro. Me agrada imaginar a Vegeta en el pais de las maravillas. Por eso han aterrizado en tan alrevesado mundo.

-Wonderland?- Gritó Bulma, -el mismo del libro?- y Vegeta asintió. -La nave sufrió daños, tienes que repararla si queremos salir de aquí, y entre más pronto, mejor-. Bulma se enfureció. -ahora resulta que yo tengo que repararla?, tú la estrellaste-.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y dió un suspiro -Claro yo la repararé, después de todo yo soy el más listo de la relación-. Contó 3, 2, 1 ... y Bulma replicó con un gran regaño - Claro que no, aquí la genio soy yo y quítate de mi camino que tengo que reparar la nave. Tu cuida que no nos ataquen-.

El príncipe sonrió para sí mismo, pues había logrado su cometido. Iba a verificar el perímetro. Salió de la nave en lo que Bulma comenzaba a revisar los fallos y a solucionar lo más urgente. Mientras tanto, Vegeta caminaba bajando todo su Ki, pues no deseaba encontrarse con las criaturas que había molestado en su anterior visita.

De repente sintió la energía de Cheshire. Sin voltear ni perder su postura, saludó al que fue su amigo -Cheshire, rey de wonderland, como te encuentras?-. Cheshire se sorprendió, pues no era visible en ese momento y apareció por partes, primero su sonrisa, luego su cabeza, después su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cola. El gato sin vergüenza respondió a Vegeta. - Lo lamento amigo, ya no soy el rey de éstas tierras, pero a que se debe tan distinguida visita?- Vegeta abrió los ojos y lo miró de manera directa. - qué has dicho gato inútil? Te nombré rey luego de matar a la reina roja, cómo perdiste el trono?.

Cheshire meneó su cola y sin perder la sonrisa dijo -es aburrido gobernar a unos dementes, sobre todo cuando estas igual de demente.- Vegeta puso sus ojos en blanco y contestó - tuve un aterrizaje forzoso, mi nave sufrió daños, al parecer necesitamos hospedarnos aquí hasta que la podamos reparar-.

El gato saltó emocionado -venimos has dicho? Traes un acompañante?- mientras Vegeta se esforzaba por no perder la paciencia. Bulma salió de la nave gritando -Vegeta, perdimos parte del fuselaje, vamos a tener que buscar un reemplazo, Vegeta, dónde estás? - el príncipe de movió rápido hacia Bulma y le tapó la boca. -Cállate mujer, este lugar es muy peligroso, si haces una tontería terminarás muerta-.

Bulma se le quedó mirando y a un lado de la cabeza de su novio aprecia una sonrisa. Se escuchó un grito ahogado por un shhh. Vegeta tapó de nuevo la boca de su novia. -es un gato Cheshire, un amigo-. Cheshire apareció por completo y saludó a Bulma. -Cheshire cat, mucho gusto seño... señora o señorita?-.

Bulma se puso roja del coraje, se cruzó de brazos y contestó de mala gana -Señorita por favor, aunque te cueste más trabajo-. Cheshire miró a Vegeta y éste se encogió de hombros, el gesto fue bien entendido por el gato.

Vegeta solicitó al gato que los llevaran con el gobernante, pues requerían de asilo hasta que repararan la nave. Cheshire contestó que el gobernante era el rey de espadas y estaban en guerra pues arrebató el poder a la reina blanca. No podrían ir al palacio que antes perteneció a la reina roja. Pero los podría llevar con la liebre de Mayo.

El príncipe replicó -Cheshire, no podemos ir allá. Recuerdas el incidente del sombrero?-. El gato pegó una carcajada, no tenían opción era eso o quedarse en la tierra de locos a merced de cualquier criatura loca.

Vegeta cargó a Bulma en su espalda y despegó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de la liebre de Mayo. Estaban en medio de la celebración del té. Pero todas las horas son horas del té, en la celebración estaba el hurón inconsciente y el sombrerero loco.

-Nuevos invitados, es una Alicia y un hombre bastante apuesto, pasen invitados, llegaron justo a la hora del té- decía la liebre de Mayo con mucho afecto, mientras el sombrerero analizaba al hombre bastante apuesto. -la Alicia es bienvenida, pero el hombre apuesto es el monstruo Principito de pacotilla que compuso lo descompuesto y se descompuso más de lo compuesto. Tu eres no bienvenido en estas tierras- replicó el sombrerero.

Cheshire apareció con tremenda risa -pues si hubiese compuesto algo no se hubiera descompuesto, finalmente lo descompuesto, descompuesto está- la liebre de Mayo asintiendo decía que tenía sentido. A lo que el sombrerero contestó -Nada tiene sentido en esta tierra, querrás decir qué hay que beber más te-.

Bulma se extrañó, sonreía de manera nerviosa y muy bajito le preguntó a Vegeta si acaso había algo que los hiciera así, Vegeta solo cruzó los brazos y contestó que nada de lo que comieran los volvía locos, al parecer es su naturaleza.

El gato contestó a Bulma -Ésta es una tierra de locos, tu también estás loca, de otra manera, qué haces hablando con un gato, una liebre y un sombrerero?- Bulma seguía sin entender nada. Vegeta le dijo de manera directa -aquí no hay nada que entender, porque nada tiene sentido. Ahora toma té y cena algo. Mañana a primera hora iremos a buscar los materiales que necesites para el fuselaje.-

A la mañana siguiente despertaron en una recámara totalmente extraña. Tenía muebles encima de libros, la cama era modesta, la bañera servía como lavabo y el agua brotaba del suelo al encender la regadera para bañarse. Vegeta se levantó directo a buscar al gobernante para conseguir los materiales y salir del mundo de los locos.

Mientras Bulma intentaba tomar un baño. -Vegeta, no entiendo como me debo bañar-. El príncipe replicó enojado. -Tu y tus estúpidos a hábitos de niña.- Bulma se molestó y le contestó -deberías bañarte tu también, tienes que aprender hábitos de higiene-.

Vegeta mal humorado se quitó la ropa y se metió a bañar con Bulma, no pudieron controlar sus cuerpos pues entre más discutían el príncipe se excitaba más. Bulma tampoco podía resistirse al encanto de su príncipe. Terminaron derrochando pasión en la extraña ducha, cuando apareció la sonrisa.

Bulma gritó de nuevo y golpeó al gato.-Eres un voyerista-. Dijo enfadada. Cheshire soltó una lagrima sin perder la sonrisa. El príncipe se rió a carcajadas -Ni modo gato, eso te pasa por metiche- a lo que el gato contestó -ella se dijo señorita, yo que iba a saber que andaban de calientes, ya es hora, tenemos aundiencia con la reina blanca-.

Saltó un conejo con un reloj de mano y les gritó -es tarde, van los tarde-. La pareja seguía desnuda, -pero vístanse ya que es muy tarde, muy tarde- apresuro el conejo. -pero que nadie conoce la palabra privacidad en éste mundo?- comentó Bulma molesta. Ambos se vistieron muy rápido.

El conejo los apresuraba, Vegeta se transformó en súper saiyan. Tomó a Bulma en brazos y salió volando. -corre conejo, no te contengas- ordenó el príncipe mientras el lo seguía por los cielos. Ese conejo si que era rápido, pero no tanto como Vegeta.

Llegaron al castillo en ruinas de la Reina Blanca, quien los recibió con amabilidad. El conejo los anunció -Presentando ante la reina blanca, su alteza el príncipe Vegeta de Vegita y la princesa Bulma de la tierra-. Vegeta hizo una reverencia elegante, pues seguía conservando su título después de todo, conoce los protocolos. Bulma por su parte no supo que hacer, solo hizo una imitación de reverencia como las que había visto en las películas.

Bulma susurro a Vegeta -pero yo no soy una princesa- Vegeta le dijo que siguiera el juego, que es mejor así. Cualquier cosa que saliera mal, el fingiría ser su esposo, eso la convierte en princesa.

Estaban en una tierra donde los títulos importaban y podrían ser la diferencia entre obtener ayuda o no. Vegeta habló ante la reina blanca. -Su majestad, hemos caído por accidente en su territorio. Solicito de su amable atención para obtener los materiales que necesito para reparar mi nave y abandonar sus preciadas tierras, venimos de manera pacífica con respeto-.

La reina blanca preguntó con extrañeza - príncipe Vegeta, entre mis poderes está crear, con gusto puedo brindarle lo que necesite pero para ello pido el favor de su amable ayuda.- Vegeta le contestó brindando seguridad -Lo que necesite su majestad, somos fieles servidores-.

La reina se levantó y se acercó a Vegeta, extendió su mano y éste besó el dorso de su mano. Bulma no pudo evitar ponerse roja de celos, por qué le besaba la mano? Era su pensamiento celoso. Vegeta se dio cuenta de la actitud de su mujer y la miró directo, le guiñó el ojo en señal de que siguiera el juego.

La reina blanca habló -Su alteza, mis tierras han sido tomadas por el rey de espadas, capturó a mis lacayos y me robó mi cetro. Con ese cetro puedo crear el material que necesita. Para recuperarlo completo necesito un campeón que luche contra su bestia ya que la piedra la tiene la bestia en su estómago. Acaso usted puede enviar alguno que nos ayude?- .

Vegeta sonrió de maliciosamente y contestó a la reina -mi reino fue destruido y los campeones de la princesa Bulma se encuentran en el planeta tierra, pero me ofrezco a ser su campeón-. La reina muy asustada contestó -pero si alteza, un príncipe no debería luchar con esa bestia, podría matarlo.

Vegeta replicó de manera orgullosa -le informo su majestad, soy un príncipe guerrero que ha librado batallas. Será suficiente conmigo para vencer a tan mortal bestia.- la reina incrédula aceptó la ayuda. -siendo así, príncipe Vegeta de Vegita, lo nombro su alteza príncipe Vegeta campeón del Reino blanco de wonderland. Denle su armadura-.

Bulma se quedó viendo la escena y cruzó miradas con la reina -Querida princesa Bulma, viste usted muy poca ropa para su rango, haré que le den ropa adecuada para ver la batalla.- Bulma soltó una risita nerviosa y siguió al conejo hasta una de las habitaciones que quedaban en el palacio. Allí le brindaron ropa adecuada para una princesa.

Se trataba de un hermoso vestido blanco con hilos de oro, rosas naturales adornaban el escote en forma de corazón y la manga acampanada era terminada con una tela dorada. Le pusieron una corona con incrustaciones de zafiros y lapiazuli. Aretes haciendo juego y una capa azul. Todo haciendo juego con sus ojos.

Por su parte Vegeta portó la armadura del campeón del reino blanco. Se trataba de un peto blanco con negro, adornado con un dragón verde en el centro. Los ojos del dragón eran piedras blancas. Contaba con hombreras parecidas a las que usaba cuando niño.

Tenía protección en los guantes que hacían juego con el peto y espinilleras que cubrían toda la bota del mismo material. Al tratarse de un príncipe guerrero portaba una capa azul idéntica a la de Bulma. El casco lo omitió pues no quería estorbos que le limitarán la visión.

Portaba la espada con el emblema real y era la única que según el mito, podría atravesar la dura piel del dragón campeón del reino de espadas.

El conejo dio aviso al rey de espadas y se acordó el encuentro para el atardecer. Pero antes deberían escabullirse en el palacio del rey de espadas y recuperar el cetro de la reina blanca.

Vegeta acordó ir con Cheshire al palacio dejando a Bulma segura con la reina Blanca y su diezmado ejército. Bulma no se quiso quedar atrás y obligó a Vegeta a llevarla. Al ser una mujer muy inteligente podría ser de ayuda.

Vegeta en súper saiyan voló hasta el castillo y se presentó como Príncipe Vegeta y su princesa. De inmediato fueron abiertas las puertas. Apagó su súper saiyan para no develar su sorpresa antes de tiempo. Al igual que con la reina blanca, se presentó haciendo su reverencia. Bulma observaba el lugar y vio el cetro junto al trono del rey.

Esta vez Vegeta dio un discurso diferente - su majestad, hemos venido con la intención de saquear su palacio y diezmar sus hombres, a menos que haga un pago para que lo deje tranquilo.- el rey de sorprendió de ran atrevida presentación. De inmediato gritó -guardias, arresten a estos intrusos-. Vegeta logró destruir las 50 cartas en un solo ataque, entonces el rey retrocedió. Sabía que no podría usar a su campeón en ese momento pues si lo hacía ya no tendría como luchar.

-Príncipe Vegeta, no hay necesidad de pelear si usted me gana en un juego de ajedrez-. Vegeta no dominaba ese juego, pero Bulma abrió la boca -Tomaré el reto-, Vegeta la tomó de los hombros y le preguntó si estaba segura, ella afirmó. -Cuando niña fue campeona de la capital del oeste y compitió a nivel profesional, será un juego de niños.-

El rey se sentó frente a Bulma y comenzaron el juego de ajedrez. Como siempre el rey Usaba las negras, Bulma las blancas. El juego fue pan comido para Bulma, el rey cayó en la celada de apertura de trompowsky **1.d4 Cf6 2.Ag5 c6 3.e3 Da5**

-jaque mate- gritó la pelo azul. A lo que el rey contestó que debería ganar ahora un juego de póker, pero el podría las reglas.

Bulma rechazó su petición pues al poder poner las reglas, no tenía forma de ganar, pero el rey la obligó o de lo contrario le cortaría la cabeza. Entonces el rey repartió, Bulma tenía una flor imperial pero no tenía idea. El rey bajo un una tercia de ases. Bulma presentó la flor imperial a lo que el rey rió,- en éste momento declaró la flor imperial como trampa. -

Bulma se molestó -oiga no se vale, así siempre va a ganar usted- el rey rió más y más, pero Vegeta intervino. -pamplinas- . El rey le contestó -solo un rey puede cambiar las reglas- Vegeta sonrió de sádicamente y contestó -mi padre murió, yo soy rey entonces, y declaró que lo que ha dicho el Rey son pamplinas- .

El rey se molestó y se dio por vencido, les entregó el cetro para que se fueran. La pareja regresó al castillo de la reina blanca. La reina detectó revisó su cetro ya solo faltaba la piedra que se recuperaría en caso de salir victorioso Vegeta en el atardecer.

Llegó la hora y el conejo blanco guió a todos al coliseo, donde se libraría la batalla. Bulma se sentí junto a la reina blanca con confianza de que su Vegeta ganaría. Pues es el saiyan más poderoso del universo, bueno sin contar a Goku.

Se presentaron a los campeones -por el reino de espadas, el dragón zulfigar y por el reino blanco, su alteza príncipe Vegeta- Bulma animó a Vegeta desde el palco real como si se tratara de un juego de fútbol. La miraron extrañados todos los miembros del consejo del reino blanco pero entendieron que era terrícola y sus costumbres podrían ser diferentes.

Vegeta se preparaba para luchar y esperó a que se transformara el dragón. La primera fase era una especie de lagartija gigante, con alas y concentraba mucha energía, pero Vegeta sabía que solo era el primer paso.

Se abalanzó con golpes certeros, Vegeta era muy rápido y la bestia se transformó en su fase 2, una serpiente más veloz pero menos fuerte. Esta vez estaba equipada con veneno ácido y unas alas más aerodinámicas y poderosas.

La bestia lanzó su veneno y derritió parte del piso. Al mismo tiempo que creó un temblor que abría la tierra. Pero Vegeta podía volar así que no había problema, la batalla se libraría en el aire.

La bestia calculó el poder de Vegeta pero se transformó en súper saiyan y la bestia evolucionó a su tercera y última fase, aquí ya era un guerrero con poderes similares a freezer.

Golpeó a Vegeta y lo dejó mal herido, pero no perdió tanta fuerza gracias al control que había ganado con su súper saiyan. El príncipe contra atacó con un poderoso Big Bang. El guerrero contra atacó con un poder de fuego que casi quema a Vegeta. El príncipe pensaba, para éste punto le tocaría al imbecil de Kakarot, pero éste no es su FanFic así que no aparecerá.

Vegeta tuvo que pensar en una estrategia, - éste es un planeta de maniáticos, si peleo cuerdo no va a funcionar- así que se alocó, comenzó a hacer ataques que no iban dirigidos, mareó al guerrero Zilfigar y entonces desenvainó la espada. Lo partió a l mitad y salió la piedra de sus entrañas. Terminó la batalla. Vegeta fue declarado ganador.

Se presentó ante la reina blanca y le entregó la piedra mágica. Con el poder de la piedra la reina reconstruyó su palacio, arregló la nave y revivió sus tierras. El rey fue encarcelado. Vegeta tomó su corona y se la puso a un puerco.

Nuevamente wonderland tenía paz y fue gracias al príncipe guerrero y su princesa. -Rey Vegeta, me he enterado su alteza de la muerte de su padre- afirmó la reina blanca. Vegeta le contestó -No, príncipe, el rey siempre será mi padre-.

La pareja subió a la nave con coordenadas de Yardrat pero apareció Cheshire. -principito azul, tengo noticias del planeta de las sirenas...-


	4. El secreto de las sirenas

-Mundo de las sirenas?, que lindo yo quiero conocer Sirenas de verdad, me llevas Vegeta?- pronunció Bulma emocionada, pues es bien sabido que las sirenas son un mito que a las mujeres les llama la atención.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos y refunfuñó -No hay nada que te interese en ese lugar y ciertamente a mi tampoco-. El gato Cheshire insistió -a mi me parece que si te incumbe, viejo amigo. Tienes que ir a solucionar lo que causaste-.

Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos y de inmediato empezó a atacar a Vegeta -Que les hiciste a las sirenas?- a lo que el príncipe contestó - nada que te interese-. Se volteó y dio la espalda a su novia y a su amigo el gato.

Cheshire rió de nuevo -tienes que ir a ver a Manaria, te necesita. Ahora con su permiso su alteza, me despido para hacer otros pendientes. Buen viaje- el gato desapareció, primero su cola, luego su cuerpo, luego su cabeza hasta dejar solo la sonrisa, que se desvaneció en el aire.

Bulma lanzó una mirada acusadora a Vegeta y sentenció -Dirigiremos la nave hacía el planeta de las sirenas, es mi última palabra, hazte responsable de tus tonterías.- Vegeta en realidad no tenía ganas de ir a pelear con las sirenas pero a regañadientes cambió el rumbo a Neverland.

En el viaje el príncipe estaba muy molesto, tanto que casi no le dirigió la palabra a su novia. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y los brazos y se hizo el dormido. Mientras tanto, Bulma se probaba trajes de baño y una cola de sirena. Vegeta pensó que era muy tonta.

Se levantó de su postura y le dijo a Bulma -Mujer, no seas tonta, las sirenas no son como Ariel. Son criaturas poderosas, no tienen cola de pescado en realidad se transforman en aves y debes tener cuidado porque te controlan con su horrible voz-. Bulma se quedó sorprendida -qué otro tipo de criaturas viven en neverland?- . Vegeta suspiró resignado -Duendes, unicornios, hadas, esas saben muy bien con pimienta-.

Bulma se solto un golpe en el hombro -te comiste un hada? Eres un bruto-. Vegeta al borde de su paciencia le gritó -Se llama supervivencia mujer, uno come lo qué hay disponible, todo es potencial presa y esas hadas son muy problemáticas, olvídate de los cuentos de tu infancia, son criaturas peligrosas.-

Se encendió el modo ahorro de energía, las luces bajaron al mínimo y Vegeta se disponía a darse un atracón, con semejante coraje solo se le ocurrió comer. -Por lo menos ya comes algo decente-. Ella subía sus cejas de manera sugerente. Vegeta no le hacía mucho caso, estaba centrado en su cena. -te puedo invitar a probar algo más...- Se contoneó Bulma hacía la cama, Vegeta captó de inmediato la invitación de la mujer y fue una decisión difícil. Bueno siempre podía regresar por otro refrigerio y se fue siguiendo a la mujer.

Ya en la cama ella besaba su cuello mientras el gemía un poco, a ella se le escapaban algunos gritos mientras el se transformaba en súper saiyan. La transformación ya era más natural y se podía mover con más libertad dentro de su mujer. La tomó por la espalda y la inclinó, comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mientras a ella se le escapaban semejantes gritos.

De repente el intercomunicador se encendió.-bulma, bulma estás ahí?- una voz familiar se alcanzó a escuchar. -Bulma? Esos gritos - Se trataba del ex novio que buscaba a Bulma, quien sabe para qué. -joven Yamcha, te ha contestado? A lo mejor está ocupada- se escuchó la voz de Pachy. -Si se nota que está muy ocupada- fin de la comunicación.

-Que buen polvo- dijo Vegeta saciado. -Que dijiste pelado?- lo miró Bulma enojada. -que me gustó mucho amorcito- contestó Vegeta sabiendo usar sus palabras para evitar una tunda de golpes por parte de su novia. -bien Chico- contestó la Mujer.

La nave aterrizó en un lugar plano. La vegetación era parecida a un gran bosque con planicies, para Bulma le invadía un recuerdo de las montañas en la tierra pero todo era mucho más grande. El viento olía a flores, algo parecido al jazmín y ella sentía gran paz interior.

-Qué bonito lugar Vegeta, por qué no me querías traer? - dijo Bulma sorprendida por la belleza natural del paisaje, se sentía como la magia rodeaba el lugar. De repente un olor a lavanda impregnó el ambiente.

-Ten cuidado Bulma, están aquí- mientras abrazaba a la mujer con porte protector de repente apareció ante ellos Manaria. Una joven sirena de cabellos morados, ojos color miel, piel blanca parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Plumas rosas colgaban en su cabello, era un hermoso accesorio. Traía una túnica rosa que hacía juego con sus plumas en su cabello.

-Manaria- dijo el príncipe, -Vegeta- dijo la mujer. Se quedaron en silencio con una mirada perdida hasta que Bulma hizo ruidos para aclarar su garganta, en realidad era para hacerse notar. -Hola me llamó Bulma Briefs y soy la novia de Vegeta-.

La sirena sonrió -Vaya, se cumplió el desertó que te concedí después de todo- Bulma miró extrañada a Vegeta -deseó?-. Vegeta no respondió, solo se cruzó de brazos.

Manaria sonrió amable y les invitó a un banquete, la siguieron hasta el lugar donde se reunían todas. Vegeta conocía el sitio pues ya había estado ahí. Se recargó en un rincón mientras Bulma se sorprendía con todas las sirenas y ellas estaban encantadas con la humana. -Al fin hembras- .

Se acercó una niña sirena, debería tener unos 3 o 4 años. Vegeta detectó un ki muy poderoso, no tanto como el en súper saiyan pero en su fase basal, La Niña podría darle una paliza. Aunque se veía algo enferma.

Tenía el cabello largo y sedoso, pero a diferencia de las sirenas adultas, su cabello era negro así como sus ojos. Su piel era menos clara pero tenía plumas en la cabeza.

-Eres una mocosa insolente- comentó Vegeta al dirigirse a la pequeña, quien se asustó ante la actitud del Saiyan y comenzó a llorar. -Ya cállate, no llores- La Niña gritó más . -Te dije que no llores-. Y pequeña ordenó -siéntate- el príncipe de sentó.

Al observarla bien, Vegeta reconoció algunos rasgos que le resultaban muy familiares. Aunque con las cejas menos pobladas, podía fruncir el ceño como él y su postura cruzando los brazos así como la actitud arrogante.

-Pepper- le llamó Manaria, Vegeta se fue para atrás, ese nombre es saiyan. La pequeña corrió con Manaria y le dijo -Mami, el hombre malo me asustó- Vegeta se quedó pasmado -ma..mami?-.

Manaria miró a Vegeta y le dijo -Si, mono fértil, si es lo que estás pensando, por eso contacté a Cheshire, Pepper está enferma y necesita tu sangre. Vegeta apenas podía procesarlo, no sabía como decírselo a Bulma quien sonreía y lo saludaba feliz.

-No te preocupes, es una princesa sirena y no puede salir de Neverland. Además es la reencarnación de Merlia.- Vegeta aún ordenaba todo en su cabeza y la sirena prosiguió -Todo fue plan de Merlia, al ver un macho compatible me pidió que engendrara una sirena, pues ella sabía que su fin estaba cerca, y no te preocupes que las sirenas siempre desechamos a los hombres, Pepper es solo mía-.

Vegeta accedió a dar su sangre, era un ritual que tenían que llevar a cabo bajo la luna llena, esa noche sería ese mismo día, el deberá ofrecer su sangre con la cual harán un brebaje que curaría a La Niña. Al ser mestiza tenía defectos en su sangre y se requería la sangre del padre para equilibrar el poder.

-Bulma, tenemos que hablar- la llamó Vegeta con un semblante serio. -Qué sucede?- Vegeta la tomó de los hombros y la acorraló junto a la pared. Seguía muy serio y tomó aire. -tienes que entender que tu eres lo más importante para mi. Pero he cometido errores-. Bulma lo miraba, el no es así, seguro algo malo pasa, me terminará para quedarse con alguna sirena?, A Bulma le dolía el corazón de solo pensarlo. -he cometido errores y caí en una trampa hace unos años, aquí mismo, lo que quiero decir es que me acabo de enterar que tengo una hija-.

Bulma gritó - que qué?- Vegeta la abrazó y le pidió perdón, fue antes de conocerla y en realidad no lo sabía. Bulma no quería escuchar más. Su corazón estaba completamente roto. Era obligación de su novio responder y quedarse con La Niña y su madre.

-Bulma escucha- ordenó Manaria. La humana se quedó quieta y era incapaz de moverse. -No fue culpa de Vegeta, nosotras lo manipulamos porque necesitábamos a Pepper, en realidad él nos está salvando a todas. Le concedí lo que más necesitaba su corazón y aquí estás tú. O acaso crees que te ibas a enamorar de este rufián teniendo hombres amorosos que esperan una oportunidad contigo?-

Vegeta reaccionó lleno de celos - Mataré a la fila de pretendientes que tienes-. Bulma volteó y le dió un abrazo fuerte a Vegeta -contigo me siento tan protegida-. Manaria miró a Bulma y le dio su bendición, podría utilizarla en caso de necesitarla.

La bendición de una sirena significa la posibilidad de cumplir un deseo. Solo uno así que debe usarlo sabiamente. A diferencia de Sheng Long, el deseo es ilimitado. No tiene que ver con el poder del creador ni tiene restricciones, puede revivir a alguien que murió de forma natural o incluso en otra línea de tiempo.

La noche llegó y Manaria pidió a Vegeta liberar todo su poder. Las sirenas miraron un súper saiyan por primera vez mientras él liberaba todo lo que tenía. En el momento cumbre se cortó las venas de las muñecas y dejó caer su sangre hasta que quedó tan debilitado que cayó desmayado.

Bulma corrió y le dio una semilla del ermitaño a su novio, Vegeta se recuperó y las sirenas hacían el ritual con cánticos en su propio dialecto. La luna se reflejó en La Niña quien bebió la sangre de su padre junto a otros ingredientes. Una luz invadió el lugar y dejó ciegos a todos por unos instantes.

Pepper parecía más sana, su cabello cambió a un azul brillante con plumas naranjas adornando su cabeza y sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo gris. Se transformó en la imagen de una joven Merlia, que miraba agradecida a Vegeta.

Manaria le dijo a Bulma que no se preocupara, su vida y la de ella estaban ligadas gracias a Vegeta. Le dijo que nadie la haría sufrir más que el príncipe, pero también sería el único que le otorgaría a felicidad eterna, su amor es el más puro que existe en los universos.

-Universos?- dijo Bulma extrañada, -Demaciada información, quieres comer algo?- dijo Manaria mientras servía una infusión.

Vegeta y Bulma se disponían a viajar a su destino cuando un estallido en el norte los detuvo. Se trataba de un Ki muy poderoso y las Sirenas no podrían controlarlo fácilmente. Al ver la vida de Manaria en riesgo y por consecuencia la de Bulma, Vegeta decidió enfrentar al enemigo.


	5. El guerrero sombra - Genkidama

NA/ para los fans de Kakarot no se molesten, hay más maneras de hacer una Genkidama. Para éste capítulo estuve escuchando "legends never die"

El estallido hizo temblara todo neverland, Vegeta abrazó a Bulma para protegerla. Era un ki sumamente poderoso. Vegeta sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero necesitaba proteger a Bulma.

-quédense aquí, Manaria, protejan a Bulma, yo me encargo- despegó Vegeta sin dar portunidad a que la Mujer replicara.

El príncipe avanzó hasta llegar a la aldea apache, donde se mostraban todos aterrorizados. Una niña gritó -Ayudenos señor, el tótem despertó y está muy molesto-. Vegeta dirigió su vista a un guerrero hecho de piedra.

Tenía la estructura de un apache musculoso, maquillaje de batalla emulando varios animales y sus ojos brillaban en un verde fosforescente.

-Dame lo que tengas, insecto- Gritó el príncipe y lo atacó con velocidad. Lanzó patadas y golpes pero no pudo hacer nada. El Guerrero no se movió ni un centímetro. Vegeta no podía creerlo, así que se transformó en súper saiyan y lo intento nuevamente.

El guerrero no se movía. De pronto se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor que lastimó a todos los que estaban cerca y el guerrero salió de la prisión de piedra. Era una sombra con un ki malévolo. Sonreía dispuesto a matar al que se le cruzara enfrente.

-Con un demonio monstruo, déjate de tonterías y ponte a pelear, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-. El guerrero sombra se teletransportó y le dió un golpe certero en la espalda a Vegeta, el príncipe escupió sangre. Luego le dio un rodillazo y comenzó a golpearlo.

Vegeta se defendió, lo atacó con una serie de patadas una yop chagui, luego una nacko chagui, seguido de una combinación de bakat dari furigui seguido de an Dari furigui varias veces.

Golpeó bastante fuerte al guerrero sombra pero éste respondió con una combinación casi igual, al parecer el guerrero imitaba sus movimientos y fácilmente igualaba su fierza.

Vegeta se desesperó y mandó un cañón Gallic, mismo que fue reflejado y estalló en el cuerpo de Vegeta. Luego comenzó la sombra con más cañones derribando a Vegeta y haciendo que éste regresara a su estado basal.

-Maldito desgraciado, como extraño a Kakarot en estos momentos- Vegeta se encontraba muy mal herido, la sangre corría por su boca y demás heridas.

La sombra se acercaba a él para terminar con el príncipe pero una luz cegó todo y desapareció la sombra. Apareció el unicornio al que Vegeta involuntariamente le había perdonado la vida hace 4 años. Ahora ya era una adulta y su cuerno estaba completamente desarrollado.

-te vas a quedar ahí tirado? Ven y toca mi cuerno, ya, no tarda en regenerarse- le decía la yegua al príncipe. Vegeta se levantó y obedeció las órdenes del unicornio debió haber sido algo que comí en wonderland, estoy volviéndome loco-.

El unicornio curó al saiyan -no estas loco. Pero si eres un imbecil, es un guerrero sombra, necesitas hacer una Genkidama mágica para vencerlo-.

Vegeta se sorprendió, el no era el indicado para vencer al oponente, es una técnica de los Kaios y el ejecutor de tal técnica es Kakarot.

-Yo... yo...no puedo hacer esa técnica, lo siento. No soy de corazón puro- Vegeta bajó la mirada. A lo que el unicornio le contestó, -tú tienes amor, o acaso hay otro sentimiento más puro? Vamos yo te ayudo- dijo el unicornio a Vegeta.

El unicornio encendió su cuerno y se comunicó con todas las critatura mágicas para pedir su energía para una gran Genkidama. Bulma no era mágica pero al ver que todos levantaban las manos ella brindó su energía también. -Es una Genkidama, seguro Goku está aquí-.

Vegeta comenzó a juntar la energía, no sabía si funcionaría, al ser un excelente guerrero había deducido la técnica, pero sabía que no juntaba los requisitos para ejecutarla. Decidió pensar en Bulma, en sus ojos, su cabello, sus pechos, su sonrisa, su rubor al hacer el amor... amor.

Un estallido de energía se juntó sobre sus manos, era una Genkidama gigante pero tenía destellos morados y verdes. Parecía que la habían adornado con miles de diamantes. Era energía mágica.

El guerrero se dispuso a atacar a Vegeta cuando el unicornio gritó. -ahora príncipe vegeta-.

Vegeta mandó la energía que consumió al guerrero sombra, miró sus manos y apenas pudo creerlo. Había logrado una Genkidama.

Vegeta regresó a con las Sirenas y abrazó a Bulma, -Y donde está Goku?- le preguntó ingenua, -No hay Kakarot-. Contestó frío. -pero la Genkidama- insistió la mujer. -La hice yo, el unicornio me dijo que la hiciera-. Bulma se quedó sorprendida pues esa técnica especial requería guerreros de corazón puro, sonrió pues ella sabía que su amor era puro.

Manaria no pudo evitar la risa -Los unicornios no hablan, debes evitar fumar de esa hierba en wonderland-. Vegeta la miró- que sirena tan vulgar-.

Cuando por fin se subieron Bulma y Vegeta alñ la nave, Tights llamó a Bulma.

-Hermana, estás en el espacio y no me has venido a ver, ven quiero platicar contigo-. Bulma miró a Vegeta y éste contestó -ya que-. Programó las coordenadas rumbo al cuartel de la patrulla intergalactica.


	6. Problemas intergalacticos II

Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban en curso hacia la base de la patrulla intergalactica. Vegeta se disponía a darse un atracón, por una extraña razón, Bulma no tenía hambre y miraba a Vegeta con recelos.

-Qué te pasa mujer?- le dijo sin dejar de comer, lo hacía de manera ordenada, sin hablar con la boca llena y por lo regular no habla mientras come, pero vió tan extraña a Bulma que no pudo evitar iniciar una conversación.

-Sigo enojada por lo de Pepper, como estaré segura de que no me vas a engañar?- preguntó Bulma cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Confía en mí- se limitó Vegeta a decir, acto seguido mordió un trozo de pan y levantó la mirada.

Bulma suspiró y con el aire de su boca levantó un poco su flequillo. -Como quieres que confíe en ti si saliste con una hija sorpresa en Neverland, quien me dice que no tienes hijos regados por todos lados -. Vegeta reaccionó pues no lo había pensado -es poco probable, casi ninguna raza es compatible con los saiyan y las pocas que eran compatibles terminaron muertas salvo Manaria.-lo dijo con tanta naturalidad.

Bulma seguía sin estar satisfecha con su respuesta -Y como estoy segura de que no vas a salir corriendo a buscar a tu sirena ?- Vegeta cerró los ojos y suplico paciencia .-ah mujer, si me importara la sirena no estaría aquí contigo, tu eres la única que me importa-. Cruzó los brazos y se dirigió a la cama. Bulma sonrió tan feliz, su corazón latía a 1000 por hora.

Entonces Vegeta gritó -vienes o que?-. A lo que Bulma respondió yendo hacia la cama dando saltitos.

En la base de la patrulla intergalactica la joven Tights se preparaba para recibir a su hermana, no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo en el espacio, seguro anda investigando algún material para sus locos inventos.

Se preparaba un chocolate caliente pues en en la base siempre hacía frío desde que el Beartus averió los sistemas de energía en la prisión. Al agregar unos pequeños malvaviscos se acordó de su prisionero. -Ojalá que se haya perdido en el espacio y deje a mi hermana en paz-.

-Teniente Briefs, señora, reportando arribo de nave terrícola. Identificación capsule Corp 1266. Permiso para recibir- escuchó Tights por el comunicador -Afirma, bienvenido capsule Corp 1266-.

Tights corrió a recibir a su hermana, se abrió la nave y una chica de cabello azul bajaba con los brazos abiertos, la emoción se notaba flor de piel. Las hermanas se abrazaron y estaban bailando en ese gran abrazo. Hasta que se descubrió el acompañante de Bulma.

De inmediato sonó la alarma y se desplegaron los soldados. Se inició código naranja, posible secuestro. El alboroto de la movilización hizo que Tights clavara sus ojos en el guapo Saiyan que salió de la nave.-Vegeta- dijo la rubia con enfado.

-Pero que recibimiento, no daré autógrafos- dijo el príncipe de manera sarcástica. Miró a Tights y pasó de largo. Un soldado le disparó y el saiyan detuvo la bala con la mano, la hizo polvo y siguió su camino.

-Vegeta no seas grosero, saluda a mi hermana- dijo Bulma con ira en los ojos. Vegeta las miró de arriba a abajo y siguió su camino con los brazos cruzados.

-Sigue de engreído- dijo Tights, en ese momento perdió la calma y regañó a Bulma -como es posible que andes con ese idiota. Prefería a Yamcha-. Al escuchar a la rubia, Vegeta se quedó parado sin mirar atrás, no es que sea chismoso, mera curiosidad.

-Vamos, no seas tan cerrada, es buena persona- Bulma se refería así a su guerrero de manera despreocupada. Vegeta cerraba sus ojos y sonreía a manera de aprobación.

-Si, malvado, sádico, tirano, genocida, maquiavélico. Eso si te lo creería, ha cometido crímenes contra el universo entero, es un terrorista.- gritaba Tights.

-Olvidaste decir irresistiblemente guapo y adictivo- dijo Vegeta dándoles la espalda a las hermanas. Tights se ponía verde de coraje mientras Bulma se sonrojaba con una risita nerviosa.

-Ven Bulma, te voy a enseñar la base, tu amigo puede hacer lo que le de la gana siempre y cuando sea legal y no mate a nadie-.

Las chicas avanzaron y a una distancia discreta las seguía Vegeta, no dejaría que le lavaran el cerebro a Bulma.

-Mira Bulma, está es la sala de estudio animal, aquí traemos a todas las especies que descubrimos y analizamos sus células. Con ello podemos apoyar a la concervacion de ecosistemas, la siguiente ala nos muestra el ares de entrenamiento para los soldados galácticos...- Vegeta se interesó en el entrenamiento y dejó a las mujeres alejarse.

Se quedó a observar los movimientos y los ejercicios que realizaban antes de las técnicas. Parecía que tomaba notas mentales hasta que un hombre parecido a Nappa le gritó, era alto, calvo, musculoso, llevaba un rastreador y midió el poder ve Vegeta, quien tenía su ki muy bajo para no llamar la atención. -Hey tu, debes ser el nuevo recluta. Bastante flaco y Chaparro. No se como demonios creen que vamos a luchar contra los peligros del universo con enanos como tú-, Vegeta lo miró y dijo con cara de admiración -enano?-.

El hombre le hizo una seña para que pasara al entrenamiento -hablaré con recursos humanos, tú no tienes nada de poder, el malvado Vegeta te destruiría con la mirada y usaría tus huesos de debilucho como mondadientes-. En ese momento se le ocurrió un plan, se haría pasar por un idiota y luego les daría una lección. Sonrió maliciosamente y pasó al área.

-Véte con los debulichos de allá- Vegeta conservó la calma, estaba dispuesto a tener un poco de diversión y avanzó a donde le indicaban. Un Elfo con su rastreador leyó el poder de Vegeta -Dime tu nombre y tu raza-. A lo que Vegeta respondió - Ve... Tarble, soy humano.- Esto va a ser bueno pensó. -Apellido?- y Vegeta contestó -Ou.. Briefs-. A lo que el elfo contestó. - Ya veo, eres pariente de la teniente Briefs, ya entiendo por qué estás aquí.-

Mientras daban lecciones de defensa personal, Vegeta se divertía subiendo y bajando si Ki. Era una broma inocente pues todos los radares sonaban u luego ya no podían encontrar la fuente.

Le pusieron un combate con un chico musculoso y apostaron a que Vegeta perdería, pero de un golpe muy simple lo dejó en el suelo. Se seguían sorprendiendo con su poder, que para nada era humano, aunque tuviera toda la pinta de humano.

Venían de regreso las mujeres, Bulma vestía una falda corta con una blusa de manga larga y botas. Se le cayó un arete y se agachó por él. Muchos hombres voltearon y la vieron de manera lujuriosa. Vegeta se enfureció y pasó a fase súper saiyan destruyendo todos los rastreadores.

-Vegeta, te dije que no hicieras nada raro- Gritó Tights bastante molesta, a lo que Vegeta contestó -Me dijiste que no hiciera nada ilegal y que no matara a nadie, estoy cumpliendo- contestó enojado el saiyan.

El hombre que lo había insultado se quedó en shock -Ve ... Ve ... Vegeta?- Vegeta lo miró con sus ojos turquesa y le contestó -El mismo, ahora todos dejen de ver a esa mujer o los mato-. Todos miraron a Vegeta con miedo. De un salto ya estaba junto a su mujer y no se iba a despegar de ella. Les dirigió una última mirada y cuando avanzaban les hizo la seña, los vigilaré.

Los tres llegaron al área de Tights, estaban junto al cuarto de control y detectaron un ataque cibernético. Sonó la alerta roja y llegaron varios científicos al lugar, conectaron sus computadoras y se pusieron a rastrear el ataque.

Estaban perdiendo varias naves del radar principal. Eso dejaba desprotegidos a los soldados que se encontraban en misión. Bulma y Tights se miraron u asintieron. Ambas tomaron una computadora cada una y comenzaron a hackear el sistema.

Bulma se emocionaba y tecleaba a gran velocidad, se comenzó a iluminar la la talla, habían recuperado las naves y detectaron el origen. Un grupo elite cercano fue enviado a capturar a los criminales.

Vegeta vió de lejos a su mujer y se sintió orgulloso de ella, pues era muy inteligente y aunque por dentro quería abrazarla y besarla, su orgullo de príncipe no le permitía acercarse. Además ya todos sabían que era el despiadado Vegeta y no cambiaria su reputación.

Se despidió Bulma de su hermana y Vegeta solo se subió a la nave, no dijo nada. Programó el curso hacia Yardrat y comenzaron el viaje.

Bulma estaba muy feliz, comandaba el despegue con una sonrisa. Vegeta al verse solos caminó hacia Bulma quien aún permanecía sentada, dejando libres los controles, aprovecho para acariciar su pelo y darle besos tiernos en la mejilla, bajando por su cuello. Se hincó ante ella -Nunca te voy a engañar-. Acto seguido ...


	7. Resaca

NA/ uno no viaja sin una buena fiesta, lemon adviced. No se me da bien escribir esas escenas pero va un intento. Young, Wilde and free ... con Bruno mars... es lo único que se me ocurrió escuchar o en Spotify lo que diga fiesta es bueno.

-Vegeta, quiero ir de fiesta- decía Bulma aburrida, pues ya tenía bastante tiempo sin tomar nada de alcohol y extrañaba el sudor, el glamour y la música retumbando en sus oídos. -Qué nunca fuiste de fiesta?- insistía.

Vegeta se hacía el que no escuchaba y la ignoraba. Bulma entonces sentenció - O me llevas a bailar o no hay sexo de aquí hasta Yardrat-. Vegeta frunció el ceño y cedió -No me agrada que uses el sexo como moneda de cambio, pero esta bien , te llevaré a bailar-.

Bulma comenzó un ambiente divertido con unos cocktails divertidos pero nada fuertes, pues no llevaban tanto alcohol en la nave. Mientras tanto, Vegeta cambiaba el rumbo, de inmediato pensó en su planeta de mala muerte, pero su mujer era muy fresa (Pija, niña bien, divina, plástica etc.) como para ese sitio. Recordó el antro elegante a donde llevaba a Freezer y redirigió la nave.

-Apresúrate mujer, tienes 45 minutos para estar lista- le dijo a Bulma mientras elegía ropa adecuada, le pareció bien estar como terrícola. No quería problemas con nadie y si pasaba desapercibido mejor. -Bulma, necesito un esmoquin de tres botones, talla 48 normal, camisa azul corte normal, zapatos negros Vernoce talla 10 y un Valium.- Bulma pestañeo dos veces -Tu hablas Prada?-. Vegeta la miró serio y le dijo -A veces-.

Bulma le dió la ropa a su novio y se dispuso a arreglarse. Por la eleccion de Vegeta seguro era un lugar elegante. Decidió un sexy vestido rojo, largo con apertura en la pierna y escote en la espalda, al puro estilo de las chicas Bond, con su cabello no hizo mucho pues solo lo dejó suelto con un poco de ondas. La miró Vegeta, se relamió los labios y respiró un poco más rápido -Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí?- Bulma sonrió y se acercó al hombre quien lucía bastante apuesto.

En realidad todos los hombres mejoran con un buen traje, pero el caso del príncipe era un extreme make over, si era ya increiblemente apuesto, ahora si parecía un irresistible príncipe terrícola que hacía gala de su elegante porte. Usó una colonia que combinaba perfecto con su masculino aroma, volviendo a Bulma ya un poco loca.

-Tu también te ves bien Vegeta- dijo Bulma conteniéndose. A lo que el príncipe respondió - A mi no me engañas, te estás conteniendo, ahora aprietas las piernas para no rogarme que te haga mía.- Era real, pero Bulma soltó un golpe a Vegeta -Claro que no, ya vamos a aterrizar-. Vegeta sonrió y aspiró el aroma de su mujer era excitacion mezclado con una fragancia frutal. Y ambos tomaron su lugar para comandar el aterrizaje.

Aterrizaron en un planeta pequeño pero muy lujoso. Bulma se sentía cómo si fuera de fiesta a Mónaco o Dubai. Era muy hermoso todo lo que los rodeaba.

Había grandes edificios, la estructura era moderna y minimalista. Las calles se encontraban iluminadas con luces cálidas que ayudaban a subir un poco la temperatura, pues el planeta es naturalmente frío.

Entraron a un lugar muy exclusivo donde se inmediato reconocieron a Vegeta y le dieron el acceso directo. Todos estaban muy elegantes. En el medio había una fuente con esculturas de hielo que reflejaban las luces creando un efecto de descomposición de color.

La luz era tenue, podía ver a las personas, no se perdían por completo, había mujeres sumamente guapas, algunas parecidas a las humanas y otras no sabría decir a que se parecían.

Se dirigieron a la zona VIP, pues el príncipe no se mezclaba con cualquiera. Había danzantes en tela y bailarines de fuego. Era un gran espectáculo. El Dj. Se encontraba en la cima de la Fuente, seguro desde allí dirigía las luces, pues todo estaba sincronizado con la música que reproducía.

La música era fuerte y los tragos también, Vegeta se limitó a sentarse y tomar algunos shots. Bulma lo jalaba Bailar, pero le faltaba algo más para quitarse la pena. Pidió un Galactic surprise, se trataba de un licor especial del planeta, era muy fuerte para los humanos pero no para un saiyan.

Casi se tomó una botella completa cuando se descontrolaron las cosas, no parecía Vegeta, era divertido y descarado, más de lo que siempre es. Muy osado, caliente y aunque estaba bastante pasado de copas solo tenía ojos para una, su Bulma. Era un Vegeta que ya había perdido el estilo.

Un joven alienígena se acercó a Bulma, la invitó a bailar y Vegeta le dio un golpe en la cara, nadie podía mirar a su princesa. El Bar tender reconoció a su cliente preferido. -Hey príncipe, hace mucho que no lo veía por aquí-. Vegeta se acercó -Hola Rollo, pues he estado ocupado-.

Rollo le sirvió más licor tal y como le gustaba tomarlo -Y a la princesa, que le servimos? Un dian sorpresa?- Vegeta sin dejar de bailotear al ritmo de la música contestó -No, ella es humana, dale un pink star-.

Rollo sirvió el trago. -Es muy bella su acompañante, de todas las que te vi, creo que es la mejor- Bulma se encendió. -PUES A CUANTAS HAS TRAÍDO VEGETA? - Vegeta la veía con cara de amor, -Novias? Solo he tenido una, tu- mientras tomaba más licor.

-Por la novia del príncipe- gritó Rollo y Vegeta levantó su trago y gritó, Bulmapenso que Vegeta le iba a partir la cara pues es muy recervado en esas cosas. Pero solo dijo -Salud- y tomó aún más. De verdad se había vuelto loco, ese licor debe estar adulterado. Bulma se tomaba su trago a discreción pues no sabía que cosas tenían y a juzgar por el estado de Vegeta, eran cosas muy potentes.

-Señor Rollo, que me puede contar de Vegeta?- aprovecho el momento en que su novio había ido al baño. - Bueno, es un buen muchacho. Siempre lo había visto con un semblante triste, enojado. Pero lo veo muy cambiado. Vegeta estaba siempre bajo las órdenes de Freezer y lo traían desde que era un niño. -

Pobre Vegeta, pensaba Bulma, no tuvo nada de infancia. Regresó Vegeta al lado de su musa y la sacó a bailar, en verdad era muy bueno. No esperaba que supiera bailar. -pues que creías, los príncipes también bailamos, a veces-.

Ambos sudaban, hacía calor, a ella se le escapaban unos besos tiernos y otros más agresivos cuando notaba que su novio tenía alguna admiradora. Por su parte, el príncipe no notaba cuando alguna hembra lo veía, estaba completamente hechizado por los ojos azules de su humana.

Salieron del lugar hacia un lujoso hotel, era donde se quedaba cuando Freezer se enfiestaba y siempre llegó solo. Lo reconoció la recepcionista -Príncipe, que milagro verlo. La de siempre?- Bulma no ocultó su furia, -Te conocen en el hotel?- . Rinna le contestó a Bulma -El príncipe siempre llegó solo- y Vegeta contestó, -Rinna, no, no quiero la de siempre, quiero algo especial para mi novia, dame algo romántico con dos botellas de Galactic 5 y 1 de Chardonnet Rosè, 2 copas y rosas, muchas.-

Bulma se sonrojó y le preguntó a Vegeta -De donde sacas el dinero para esto-. Vegeta rió -Olvidé mencionarlo, tengo dinero, los planetas que conquisté aún pagan sus impuestos -. Bulma tomó de la mano a Vegeta -Así que caí?- Vegeta la miró extrañado. -Fuiste a mi casa pudiendo salir a donde sea-. A lo que Vegeta contestó -No tenía cómo escapar y luego me gustó, mientras le dedicaba una mirada profunda y lujuriosa.

Mientras besaba a Bulma apasionadamente. El alcohol también se le estaba subiendo a Bulma a la cabeza, tal vez era la saliva de su príncipe o simplemente el ambiente.

Subieron a la habitación, era una cama enorme adornada con rosas y velas. Tenía un ventanal que daba a la ciudad, se veía el cielo negro verdoso. Era muy elegante y grande. Vegeta tomó una botella de su licor raro y la sirvió, luego abrió el champagne y sirvió a Bulma.

-Por que nada me separe de ti- dijo un muy borracho Vegeta, en situación normal tal vez diría, salud y ya. Bulma brindó con él. Bulma también estaba en un estado muy inconveniente y no le dio importancia al brindis del loco príncipe.

Se terminó de perder el pudor, las dudas quedaron despejadas. Solo eran ellos y nada más, el tiempo no importaba pues tenían toda la vida por delante. Podrían morir en ese instante y lo harían con una sonrisa.

El la tomó por la espalda de la cintura, sus poderosas manos desnudas. Por lo regular usa guantes, pero no está noche. Comenzó a besar su cuello y cuidadosamente bajó el cierre de su vestido. Con los dientes bajó el su tirante y comenzó a besar su espalda. Ella derramó el vino del placer que estaba experimentando. La despojo de su vestido y quedaron sus pechos al descubierto una diminuta tanga roja de encaje que hacía fit perfecto con su cuerpo.

Por su parte ella desabrochaba desesperadamente su elegante atuendo para descubrir su fuerte pecho, era el mismo que había estando disfrutando desde hace varias semanas, pero la sensación de anestesia del alcohol hacía que todo se sintiera diferente.

Se encontraron los dos disfrutando de su desnudez, de sus cuerpos perfectos. Se transformó en súper saiyan, dejó ver sus ojos turquesa que se cruzaban con los ojos azules de su compañera.

Se besaban apasionadamente y el la empujó a la cama, la despojó de su pequeña ropa interior dejando libre su sexo. La empezó a estimular con la boca probando el sabor de su amada mientras ella gemía e intentaba cerrar las piernas pero luego las abría más. Después de un rato, subió besándola por su vientre, sus pechos y hasta llegar a su boca.

De una vez se introdujo en ella, el alcohol hacía que hubiera mucho ritmo entre ellos, el despedía su olor embriagante, masculino mezclado con alcohol -Qué rico- repetía Bulma extasiada. Se dejaban ir gemidos por parte de él y de ella.

Déjame arriba- le dijo ella y el cedió.- No te contengas, mi Bulma- mientras ella lo montaba. El veía sus pechos moverse mientras sentía el calor de su cuerpo, ella no podía ver nada, solo sentía y se dejaba ir.

El tomó la iniciativa y se dispuso a hacerla sentir más? La levantó y la puso en cuatro puntos, a ella me gustaba el poder que ejercían sobre su cuerpo.

Gemía más y pegaba de gritos mientras su amado la embestía, en ese punto ella ya no sabía ni cómo se llamaba.

Las estrellas brillaban y el tiempo parecía no avanzar. Ambos terminaron cansados, desnudos. dormidos juntos.

Al día siguiente Vegeta no aguantaba la resaca, parecía un niño pequeño y Bulma se reía. Bajaron por la cosa que picante para quitar los efectos de tomar tanto. -No lo vuelvo a hacer- decía Vegeta y Bulma preguntó -En serio?- Vegeta sonrió con malicia y dijo -Bueno, si-


	8. Premunición

NA/ Por favor no lloren, porfis porfis que yo si lloré mucho. Pero si se quieren echar a llorar a moco tendido el soundtrack es All I need de within temptation y la canción que canta vegeta es una mala traducción mía de Canción de cuna Колыбельнаяde polina gagarina igual para que haya mas lagrimitas.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, eran los días antes de ser súper saiyan y cada vez era más frustrante el no lograr el objetivo.

-Vegeta?- preguntaba Bulma, -Nada más fastidias, Interrumpes mi entrenamiento, qué demonios quieres?- gritaba Vegeta con rabia.

-Vegeta, ayúdame- rogaba Bulma. El príncipe levantó la mirada, la vió desangrándose. Vegeta corrió a detener la caída del desmayo. -Bulma, Bulma, no te mueras.- Gritaba Vegeta mientras tenía a su mujer en los brazos. -No te mueras mujer, yo te amo- sollozaba el guerrero sin nada que pudiera hacer por la mujer. -Ayúdame Kakarot - Gritaba sin ser escuchado. -No te mueras-...

De pronto se despertó el príncipe bañado en sudor, a su lado estaba su mujer dormida plácidamente. -Fue una pesadilla, maldita sea.- se dijo a sí mismo sin más ánimos de dormir de nuevo.

Subió a los controles para revisar el curso y todo indicaba que faltaban dos horas de camino, sacó una cápsula con comida y se dispuso a tomar un refrigerio. Aquel sueño era tan real, acababa de ver morir a Bulma. No soportaría perderla, no ahora.

Bulma subió al detectar el olor del desayuno y comió como si no hubiera mañana. -Si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar- se burló Vegeta, solo para borrar el mal trago del sueño que tuvo.

-No sé por qué tengo tanta hambre y frío- Vegeta sentía calor de hecho, pero fue a ajustar el clima. Ahora tenían 25 grados Celsius y mientras Vegeta sudaba, Bulma traía una sudadera y un pants.

-Eres rara - le decía Vegeta a Bulma mientras se hidrataba.-Vamos a la ducha-. Ambos tomaron una ducha caliente pues Bulma tenía frío. Vegeta tocó su frente y se percató de que Bulma ardía en fiebre.

-Estás enferma, creo que solo yo bajaré a Yardrat, mientras tu deberás descansar.- le decía Vegeta a Bulma. El aterrizaje era inminente y la ayudó ajustarse su cinturón de seguridad. Vegeta pilotó el aterrizaje y resultó muy sencillo.

Llevó en brazos a Bulma a la cama y subió para comunicarse con la Tierra, llamó al Dr. Briefs pues si alguien sabía cómo curar a Bulma, debería ser el.

-Hola Vegeta, como va todo? Espero que se estén divirtiendo- decía el anciano mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. -Bulma no está muy bien, tiene fiebre, acaso hay algo en la nave para poder curar?- le preguntó Vegeta preocupado por la salud de Bulma.

-Tienen un botiquín, ahí encontrarás un dispositivo. Deberás pinchar un dedo de Bulma y extraerá una gota de sangre. Te dará un análisis de su estado de salud y te dirá que medicina deberás darle-. Dijo el Dr. Briefs muy tranquilo.

Así lo hizo Vegeta, apareció una extraña bacteria y no había medicamento. Le dió algo para bajar la fiebre y la dejó unos momentos, fue a buscar un médico en Yardrat.

Su idioma era diferente, pero Vegeta se daba a entender, conocía varios idiomas entre ellos uno universal muy sencillo para pedir ayuda.

Un médico yardartiano acepto ayudar y fueron a ver a Bulma. La mujer estaba peor. -Lo siento, su enfermedad me resulta extraña, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella- dijo el Yardratiano con un semblante de preocupación.

-Dime quien puede ayudarla?- Empezaba a desesperarse Vegeta, a lo que el Yardratiano respondió que no había como curarla en su planeta. La respiración del príncipe era acelerada y aún así no sentía que sus pulmones recibían aire, un sudor frío bajó por su espalda y un dolor profundo en la cabeza.

Cayó como balde de agua fría, el planeta con tecnología más cercano estaba a 2 días de distancia y era... el planeta de freezer. Simplemente no era opción, aunque tuviera el poder para acabar con todos, necesitaba que curaran a Bulma. No se pensaba dar por vencido.

-Yardratiano, llévame a la tierra, busca el ki de Kakarot-. A lo que el alienígena contestó. -No tenemos tanto poder como para ir hasta la tierra. Lo siento mucho-. El príncipe dejó de lado su orgullo ya nada le importaba mas que salvar a su amada, tuvo que hacer lo que en su maldita y cuerda vida jamás habría hecho. Pedir ayuda a su peor enemigo.

El príncipe usó el comunicador de la nave, con la esperanza de ubicar a Kakarot, pero era inútil, no podía comunicarse con nadie.- Ese maldito Kakarot idiota, nunca está cuando se le necesita- gritó con rabia, la desesperacion era mayor. Sentía su corazón latir más rápido y las opciones se agotaban. La mujer comenzaba a agonizar, se deterioraba rápidamente.

Su pesadilla se estaba haciendo real, no podía hacer nada para salvar a Bulma, ahora su entrenamiento pasaba a segundo término, Bulma era lo importante. Sollozaba de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por ella. -Si existe algún Dios, si existe algo, ayúdame por favor, salven a Bulma, por favor- Miraba al cielo y suplicaba sin tener respuesta. Se hincó en señal de súplica pero todo era en vano.

De repente una voz conocida -Príncipe, príncipe , soy yo, Loto, la unicornio. Manaria está muy mal, la perdemos y no detectamos nada en su cuerpo- Vegeta respondió - manténganla con vida, dile a Pepper que encienda su Ki, lo más fuerte que pueda. Vamos para allá- Vegeta miró al Yardratiano quien teletransporto la nave a Neverland junto a Pepper. Era la única oportunidad para Bulma.

El aspecto de la niña ya era muy distinto, aparentaba 16 años, después del ritual había desarrollado toda su magia. -Príncipe, algo le sucede a mi madre, no se qué pasa, no puedo curarla. -Lo siento Pepper, es Bulma. Tiene una extraña bacteria y no reacciona, necesita un médico, necesita una cura- decía el Saiyan desesperado con los ojos vidriosos.

Pepper tenía un rostro desencajado, pues la ligadura de la vida de una y otra estaba matando a su madre y era un encantamiento que ella no podía romper, sabía que se quedaría sin madre y se soltó a llorar. -No tenemos como curar aquí- el mundo de Vegeta se comenzaba a desmoronar.

Vegeta tenía a Bulma en sus brazos, sentía como se le estaba yendo la vida, le acarició el rostro y le cantó suave, no se acordaba de donde lo había escuchado, tal vez de su madre hace mucho:

Mira en mi corazón

Y digamos adiós al invierno.

El viento sopla, son aullidos del viento.

Y escuchó el gris gritó del cielo,

Y tenemos primavera.

Pregunté a las nubes.

Danos un sueño blanco.

Ya llegó la noche y las nubes se fueron.

En el mundo de las luces misteriosas.

Más rápido, anhelo en mí.

Inquieto en mi alma.

Bulma estaba dando sus últimas bocanadas de aire hasta que dejó de respirar al mismo tiempo que Manaria.

La peli azul dejó de luchar, cayó en algo parecido a un sueño sin fin. Su piel blanca se veía mas pálida. El brillo de sus ojos se iba poco a poco y se perdía el azul de sus ojos dando paso a un negro profundo. Sus brazos y piernas perdieron lo poco que tenían de fuerza y su boca se abrió ligeramente, su corazón ya no latió mas. Bulma murió en los brazos de Vegeta.

-No, Bulma, no, no me dejes, no te vayas, te necesito. No me dejes solo. Sin ti yo no vivo ...- El príncipe sufría el mayor dolor de su vida y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Su alma se había ido con ella, estaba muerto y vivo. Loto soltó una lágrima de cristal y el Yardratiano bajó la mirada.

El corazón del príncipe se hizo añicos, expulsó un poder sin igual, todo era dolor. Su mundo se había deshecho. Se sintió caer en un vacío y seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que lograba darle una esperanza, de la mujer que confió en él, de su única amiga, de su único amor. Gritó de furia, negación y dolor, gritó como nunca.

Volteó a ver a Loto y le dijo en un tono frío y macabro -Mátame-. Loto se quedó en shock, no entendía por qué pedía eso, -Alguien máteme o lo haré yo mismo- gritaba el saiyan desesperado.

Pepper reaccionó ante el dolor de su padre y corrió a abrazarlo, el rechazo el abrazó y dijo en un tono vacío -Si no vienes a matarme, no te me acerques-.

Todo era un descontrol, Manaria estaba tendida, sin vida. Las sirenas lloraban, el cielo se puso rojo. Las hadas apagaron su brillo. Todos los seres mágicos estaban de luto. Su reina había muerto. Un pequeño venado sollozaba así como los cachorros de casi todos los habitantes de Neverland.

Loto tuvo una idea -Cúmplele un deseo al príncipe, Pepper, dale un beso y cúmplele su deseo-. Así reviviría Bulma y también Manaria, Pepper se acercó a Vegeta, se llenó de valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Te doy vida por vida . Ahora revive-. Se alejó la niña esperando que funcionara.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas, en su mente, Vegeta esperaba que el milagro sucediera, pero no pasaba nada. Se inclinó y dió un beso tierno al cadaver, aún estaba tibio, sabía que de no funcionar, ese era su ultimo beso, la última vez que probaría sus labios, una lagrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Bulma y la magia comenzó a surtir efecto.

Una aurora boreal se dibujó, brillantes luces cayeron del cielo y ambas mujeres despertaron. Pepper abrazó a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Vegeta abrazaba a Bulma. -Vegeta, que sucede? Me estás sofocando- entonces el príncipe soltó el agarre. De pronto el rostro de Bulma cambió a enojo.

-Qué demonios hacemos aquí? Ya estás juntando un harén o que te pasa- señalando el beso que tenía marcado en la mejilla, claramente la chica de cabello azul con plumas naranjas lo había besado.

-Bulma, acabas de revivir, Pepper me dio un beso en la mejilla para poder revivirte-. Pepper miró a Bulma y dijo -Amo a Vegeta por el solo hecho de regalarme la vida, pero nada más, no te preocupes. Mi lugar es con mi madre y las sirenas, su lugar es contigo-.

El rostro de Bulma pasó a la sorpresa -yo, morí?- Vegeta asintió -una extraña bacteria-. Bulma recordaba que en el laboratorio de la patrulla estaban unas muestras raras que tocó. -tal vez me lo llevé a la boca sin querer-.

-Nos vamos a la tierra- Dijo Vegeta en tono imperativo. -Pero Vegeta, apenas llevamos 6 semanas de viaje, no quieres aprender la técnica de teletransportación de los Yardratianos como Goku?-

Vegeta abrió los ojos y contestó. -Tu, lo sabias?-

-Pues Claro, siempre quieres superar a Goku y era obvio que no te ibas a quedar atrás.- Vegeta cruzó los brazos y dijo -pues ya no quiero, volveremos a la tierra y es mi última palabra-

Se despidieron de todos y subieron a la nave, Vegeta puso la nave en curso a la tierra y despegaron sin perder más tiempo.

Pepper miró a su madre y dijo -que bueno que pude salvar a los tres-. Manaria la miró y preguntó -Tambien Vegeta estaba por morir?- la jovencita rió, -No, el príncipe es un exagerado, pero salve a mi hermano-.

-Si llegaste hasta aquí, mil gracias estamos en el capítulo final de ésta mini ova fic. Espero te haya gustado. Me retiro a seguir con los diarios y los relatos de leigh y blue... por cierto un adelanto de los diarios... Tenemos bebé a bordo.- Por cierto déjenme sus reviews, para ver si le sigo o mejor me quedo leyendo. Jajajaja.


End file.
